Wolf
by apol
Summary: UPDATED. AU SS Syaoran Li is half wolf and half human, a point in his life came when he has to find for a mate and he found her all the way to Tomoeda, Japan. Just a little fic on why Syaoran was called 'Little Wolf'. Pls read and review.
1. Meeting

This is a fanfic that came into my mind when I was about to sleep. Anyway, this is quite inspired by Inuyasha. A little theory why Yelan Li gave her son a name meaning 'Little Wolf'

I hope that you guys would enjoy this like my other fics ^_^.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Wolf

Yelan took a sip of her coffee and glanced at the young man before her. His amber wolf-like eyes scans the area while sniffing, looking for a scent. Yelan smiled at her son, his physical conditions is similar to a human being but in his blood runs another DNA of an animal...a wolf. His senses were a lot better than any ordinary human being. She couldn't forget that night when it happened to her. Nobody knew it except Dr. Yukito, her personal doctor and friend. The people have thought that she was pregnant with her late husband.

"Mom?"

Yelan looked at her son. "Yes, my dear child? Found something interesting?"

"No." Syaoran took a sip of his lemonade. "Eriol invited me to his 25th birthday. I would be leaving tomorrow for Japan."

"Oh. Do you have plans to stay long there?"

Syaoran shrugged. "It depends mom. If I have found the right m..."

"Girlfriend, my dear. Don't use that word dear." Yelan interrupted him.

"Ok...errr girlfriend. I promise that I'll bring her here."

"You couldn't find the perfect one for you here?" 

Syaoran sniffed and looked at his mom sheepishly. "They uh....don't smell good."

Yelan smiled at what he said. Her son has the looks most women fall head over heels the moment they saw him yet every time a woman he dislikes comes to flirt with him...he growls. "Let's head back home so you could pack your things."

***************

"I'm excited to meet him!" Tomoyo exclaimed while holding tightly on her companion's hand.

"I'm starting to get jealous..." 

Tomoyo hit his arm playfully. "Eriol-kun! I'm just excited to meet the people that are close to you now that we are engaged."

"I know." Eriol smiled. "I'm just kidding dear. Though I have to admit that he certainly looks good. Women in our school in Hong Kong worships every part of him. They would do anything to get his attention."

"Did anyone succeed?"

Eriol snorted. "None at all and I believe he is still single right now. Probably busy managing the family's company." Out of the crowd, he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair and an unusual pair of eyes. "Here he comes."

"Where? Where?" Tomoyo looked around the crowd frantically.

"Eriol."

Eriol acknowledge him with a smile and a pat on his shoulders. "Syaoran Li. Well, it seems that you have grown more taller than me."

Syaoran smirked.

"This is my fiancee, Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said gesturing to the woman standing beside him.

"Nice to meet you." Syaoran bowed a little.

Tomoyo smiled. "The famous Syaoran Li. I'm honored to meet Eriol's bestfriend. I believe he told me that you are single...would you let me be your matchmaker? I could find you a good girl..."

"We should head home now so he could rest." Eriol interrupted her. He himself knew the real personality of Syaoran since they did not keep secrets from each other.

"Oops! You're right, hon. Let's go!" Tomoyo said walking towards the exit with the two men following behind her.

***************

An auburn-haired woman sighed tiredly as she closed the door of her apartment and locked it. She removed her coat and placed her things on a nearby table, sat on the sofa and removed her high-heeled shoes. _Mr. Takashi was so moody this day and he loves to make us work overtime. _The ring on her phone interrupted her thoughts and reached for it. "Hello?"

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!!!"

Sakura rubbed her ears painfully. "Tomoyo! Do you really have to shout that loud?"

"Eheheh! Sorry my dear, it's just that I'm quite jumpy today. I feel that I am finally getting Eriol much better when I meet those people who are a part of his life." 

Sakura could feel her bestfriend grinning. She was actually quite jealous of her for she has finally found a person who she can spend her life with. A person who loves her dearly.

"Guess what? Eriol's bestfriend came in today from Hong Kong. Darn, he's one hot guy! He has a well built muscular body, yummy chocolate colored messy hair and amber eyes which are quite unusual but it's still sexy!"

"So are you dumping Eriol?!"

Tomoyo laughed. "No way dear! I just want you to drool at my description of him. You should meet him! Come here in Eriol's house..."

"Sorry, Tomo. It's just that I'm really tired." Sakura sighed once again and laid back on the couch. "I feel that as if I don't have any energy left."

"As I have said before, you have to learn to take care of yourself!" Tomoyo said with a motherly tone. "If that Takashi is pushing you to your limit, get out of there!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have any other source of income. Anyway, how's the preparation for Eriol's birthday?" Sakura said while standing up with the cordless phone and strode towards her kitchen.

"You're changing the subject again." Tomoyo mumbled a little. "Well, everything is on the right track. Hey, don't you dare not miss that, it's already this weekend! You also must wear the dress I sent you or else I'll make you walk around naked!"

Sakura's eyebrows raised. "Why did you decided to give me a red dress! The color is too loud, I might catch some unwanted attention." She opened her fridge.

"Whatever! Besides, it will look good on you. I'm sure you'll get attention of some bachelors there." _And hopefully even Syaoran Li._ Tomoyo thought.

Sakura grabbed a yogurt. "That's quite scary. Oh well, I'll be having dinner now. Bye!" She closed the phone before Tomoyo could ask what she will be eating. _I hope that I could also find the man who would love me._

***************

Syaoran went out of the guestroom to find the sweet scent he has been smelling since he entered Eriol's mansion. His eyes focused on the door of another guestroom across his. _I could smell it stronger in here._ He slowly opened the door. Everywhere he looked, he could see pink and the smell got stronger. He walked around the room with a smile on his face, the smell enchants him too much. He kneeled before the bed, grabbed the sheets and brought it to his nose, sniffing it with delight. _A scent that I have never smelled on any other woman._ He glanced around the room. _Could she be living here? With Eriol? _He stood up and sat on the bed. _Where could she be?_

Unknown to him, Eriol closed the door silently. _Well Syaoran, it seems that you like the smell of cherry blossoms._ He smiled and left quietly.

***************

Sakura smiled as she entered the elegantly decorated ballroom of Eriol's mansion, her bestfriend is one of a kind decorator. She noticed the young couple chatting with some of Eriol's associate in business. A waiter offered her a white wine and she took it gladly. Deciding that she would not disturb the young couple, she slipped silently towards the balcony. Uncaring of the looks that the men gave her as she passed by.

Syaoran sat on a shadowed corner wherein no one could disturb him or worst, flirt. He didn't feel like socializing that evening for his thoughts was filled of the mystery woman. Every part of his body ached to find that particular woman and make her his. He wanted to get out, search all over Japan just to find her though he knows that it would be rude if he would just leave without even saying something to Eriol. He suddenly stood up and sniffed the air. _She's here! I could smell her sweet scent!_ His eyes glanced frantically around the ballroom, trying to find the owner of that smell that haunted him. He sniffed the air again and his eyes focused on the two french doors leading out to the balcony. Smirking, he went towards it.

_Darn menstrual period! Of all dates, why now? It's good that Tomoyo gave me a red dress. In case, I have a stain, they won't notice it._ Although she hated to admit it, the dress was very lovely but it was revealing too much for her. She rubbed her arms for heat for her dress did not help any at all. She silently wished that she has a jacket, shawl or maybe somebody who could warm her up...

"Are you cold?"

Sakura suddenly stood stiffly at the sound of a masculine voice. Slowly, she turned around and was mesmerized by a pair of amber eyes.

Syaoran finally reached the french doors and opened them silently. There he found a woman with a backless red dress. Her auburn hair done in a french twist._ It's her!_ The sweet smell of her flooded his senses, if he has a tail it could have been wagging frantically already. Then he noticed that she was rubbing her arms. "Are you cold?" He asked as he stepped forwards. The moment she turned around, her beauty enchanted him. Her make-up was simple but to him, she is the most wonderful thing among the women he has seen.

"I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile back in return. He strode towards her, removed his coat and placed it around her shoulder. "I shouldn't let a beautiful lady freeze." A blushed was given to him in return. "Hello my lady, my name is Syaoran Li, a friend of the celebrant."

"Sakura Kinomoto. I am also a friend of the celebrant and so does his fiancee." Sakura pulled the coat closer to her.

"Such a beautiful name, it truly suits you." He offered his hand to her. "Let's not waste such a lovely evening. Please dance with me and I would warm you up."

Sakura took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Kawaiiii!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she followed the two with her V8. Eriol was beside her, huddled in a corner as they saw the events unfold.

Eriol smiled. "Well dear, it seems that you don't have to play matchmaker for him."

Tomoyo pouted. "Awww damn him!" Then she smiled again. "But I will video every move they will make!"

Please inform me if there is fic like this for I have no intentions of copying it. I will remove this immediately if you found me copying or if you don't like this at all. So far...I will determine it in your reviews. 

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Knowing

Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed last time. 

There is a not oh so wonderful scene in this chapter. It will reveal here how Syaoran became a human/wolf. So I strongly suggest that you stop reading this if you couldn't take it. As I have said, this story is inspired from another anime, Inuyasha.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Wolf

Eriol was sitting in front of the dinning table while reading the newspaper, waiting for his breakfast to arrive. He slightly lowered the newspaper as he observed Syaoran with a blissful expression on his face. "Good morning, friend or should I say afternoon?" He glanced back at the newspaper.

Syaoran quickly scowled, trying to mask his expression. 

"So, did you enjoy last night's celebration? You hardly appeared last night."

"Yes I did enjoy it." Syaoran sat down across him. His lips formed into a small smile when he remembered Sakura. "It's a beautiful night."

"Meet somebody?" Eriol shifted his gaze to his friend once again to watch his expression.

Syaoran was staring off into space. "Sakura..."

A servant came in, holding a tray of breakfast for Eriol. "Mr. Li is already awake!. Well, I'll just bring another one out." She placed the food in front of Eriol and went back to the kitchen to prepare another one.

"Thanks Rosa." Eriol snapped his fingers in front of Syaoran to bring him out of the trance. Syaoran quickly snapped out of it and glared at him. "Rosa will be bringing another one for you. Anyway, you said something about Sakura."

"Errr....did I say that? Do you by any chance know this girl?" Syaoran 

"Oh well, she only happens to be my fiancee's bestfriend."

Syaoran's ears perked up. "Bestfriend!" He inched nearer to Eriol. "Could you give me some information about her?"

Eriol suppressed his laughter at the enthusiasm of his friend about Sakura. "For starters, she has the same age as ours, her birthday is on the first day of April and she has no family."

"No family?"

"She's an orphan. Her parents died in a car accident. Anyway, she met Tomoyo in college. She really had a hard time going through her studies and working at the same time."

Syaoran felt himself fall in love much deeper with this woman when he heard her situation. This was the kind of woman he was looking for. Strong-willed, smart, beautiful, sexy...just the perfect mate. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hello?! Master Syaoran, your food is here..." Rosa waved her hand in front of his face.

Eriol laughed a little at him. "Don't mind him, Rosa. He's having a wonderful daydream."

***************

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she ate her lunch. Her friends stared at her, wondering what happened to Sakura. Normally, she would complain how such a slave driver her boss is but now she's eating silently with a smile on her lips.

"What's wrong with her?" Meiling whispered to Rika.

Rika shrugged and whispered back to Meiling. "Um...maybe she has fallen in love with Mr. Takashi."

With those words Sakura snapped out of her daydream. "Excuse me? Me fall in love with that pig?!"

Meiling and Rika sighed, they have the old Sakura.

"Well, forgive us for thinking like that. You're acting differently this time." Rika said.

Meiling nodded. "Yeah and we haven't seen you with any man."

Sakura raised her left eyebrow. "So you're saying that no man would ever like me? For your information, I met a guy last night and he's wonderful. He could be a model."

"We have to meet him!" Rika's eyes widened. 

Sakura nodded. "Well... if I see him again."

***************

Yelan Li stared outside her vast garden, silently wishing that her son would behave while he is in Japan and that he would be able to bring a woman with him that he loves and desires. Her son may be different but she has faith that he would find his perfect partner soon, a woman who would love him as he is. She gripped her skirt as she remembered the night she conceived him... 

_She couldn't believe he left her. To relieve herself from grief, stress and heartbreak, she ran outside the mansion he built for her. He promised that he would stay with her forever, have more children and die together. More tears leaked out of her eyes as she remembered the sweet words and promises her husband gave her when he was still alive. Her tired feet couldn't run any further and she collapsed on the soft grass. She continued weeping until she felt a soft green aura around her. She looked up and saw a wolf looking at her with his amber eyes._

_"Please...don't kill me..." With that, she went unconscious from the exhaustion._

_"Yelan! Yelan!" _

_She slowly opened her eyes and covered it with her hands to block the rays of the sun. A hand wiped her bangs away from her face._

_"It's good that you're alright. You had us worried..."_

_She removed her hands away and focused her eyes on the speaker. "Yukito?"_

_Yukito smiled. "Yep, it's me. Come on, I'll bring you back to the mansion. Though...what happened to you?" He said looking at the trail of blood inside her thighs._

_Yelan sat up. "I...I don't know." Her hands flew to her chest, as if to calm her raging heart._

_Yukito carried her without warning. "I have to check up on you as soon as possible. I promised your husband that I will take good care of you."_

Yelan sat down on a chair near her. When Dr. Yukito told her that she was pregnant, she was happy and confused at the same time. After their last daughter was born, her husband went on a business trip and it was his last because of the plane crash. What made her more confused was that she only had him for two months is her womb. So Dr. Yukito made a research on her condition. The news that Dr. Yukito gave her shocked her to the core though she's glad that her son looked normal.

***************

Syaoran exited the bathroom wearing only a white towel around his waist. He walked towards the cabinet while drying his hair with another towel to look for some clothes. He stopped in front of his dresser when he saw a paper on top of it with a car key...

_Li,_

_Here is Sakura's address..._

_Rm. 22 Cityland Building, Peach Drive_

_Go visit your lady love...^_^_

_Tomoyo_

Syaoran couldn't stop grinning. With a sheer determination to see her tonight, he quickly dressed up.

Heheheh! I hope you guys enjoyed. Well, if what happened to Yelan is very disturbing for you, just stop reading this fic. So....please read and review.


	3. Pampering

Alright, alright. Here's a new chapter of wolf. I guess it has already been centuries ago of my last update and I have been receiving death threats lately...heheheh! Just enjoy...

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Wolf

His eyes scanned every corner, his nose savored the pleasant smell and his hands touched any surface his hands came across. Yes, this is the place he wanted to be...her apartment. Even without the lights on, he already mastered the layout of her apartment as he walked around it. He frowned a little for his object of affection is nowhere to be found. _Probably, she's still on her work. I'll just make something that she would like... _A smirk appeared on his face as he strode towards the kitchen.

"Here's the payment, mister." Sakura gave the money to the taxi driver as she got out. She stretched a little and walked towards her apartment. "I'm so tired." Her hands reached behind her neck and massaged it slowly._ I don't think I would still have the strength to cook dinner. I guess I'll just sleep_.Her hand reached out to her doorknob only to find it open. _Oh my! Have I forgotten to close it this morning?! My things could be gone! _She opened her door in a hurry and her eyes widened as she opened the lights. Not one of her furnitures are missing and there are rose petals on the floor leading to her kitchen. She walked slowly towards the kitchen and was shocked to see a warm meal for two with candle lights. "Did Tomoyo hire a maid for me?!"

"Maybe."

Sakura quickly turned around and her eyes widened. "Mr. Li!"

Syaoran smiled. "That would be me. I would like you to call me Syaoran cause Mr. Li sounds too formal." He stood there wearing an apron. "Tomoyo wrote me a note where you live and gave me your house key. So, I decided to visit you but you were not home."

Sakura recovered a little from her shock. _Damn that Tomoyo! What if this guy is a rapist?!_

"I'm not, don't worry!" Syaoran answered her and grinned.

Her eyes widened. "You read my mind?!"

"My mom said that there will be a strong connection between me and my...um...I'll just explain it to you someday." He pushed her gently towards the chair. "Let's eat. I'm sure you're hungry and I have prepared a bath for you to relax." Syaoran pulled the chair out as Sakura sat slowly.

Sakura waited for Syaoran to sit down. "I don't know why you are doing this to me. We just met. I'm a nobody and you're a Li."

Syaoran opened a lid of a container with fish fillet with white sauce and another container with mashed potatoes. "You are somebody special, my dear. Somebody more worth loving than those women whose face are full of paint. You are exceptional." His eyes bore into her soul. He looked at her as if she is the most wonderful creation oh earth. 

Sakura couldn't say or do anything. She just blushed deeply, smiled a little at him and looked down on her plate.

Seeing her reaction he smiled and served her the food. "I cooked something filling to the stomach but not a heavy one so your body could relax much better as you sleep."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she picked up the fork.

"Enjoy your meal, sweetheart." Syaoran leaned back as he watched the blushing girl eat slowly.

**************

Tomoyo clasped her hands. "OOOhhhhh!!! I'm wondering what they are doing right now! I hope I'm there videotaping their every move!!"

Eriol closed the television. "Tomoyo-dear. You've been saying that for the nth time. They're probably just talking." 

"Don't you think they could be doing 'it'." She looked at her fiancée.

On of Eriol's eyebrows raised. "They just met. I'm sure that they wouldn't be doing that thing unless they're drunk." _Or unless Syaoran is in heat right now._ His arms crossed.

"Is there something bothering you?"

He looked at his fiancée. "Nothing! I'm sure Sakura-chan is fine. Let's just watch again." He turned on the T.V.

"Well, it would be nice to have a niece or a nephew soon!"

Eriol sweatdropped.

***************

Sakura placed the fork down. This is the most good tasting dinner she ever had. _Unfortunately, I'm a bad cook._ She consumed more than half of everything. "The food tastes really great!"

"Well, I'm glad that you were able to eat plenty. It looks like you weren't able to eat during the day." Syaoran said as he gathered the plates.

"I only had a little. I was too busy with my work." Sakura bit her lip and stood up to help him.

Reading her actions, he grabbed a delicate hand that was about to touch a glass. "I'll be fine here. Go up and enjoy your bath. After your bath, I'll give you a body massage." Syaoran squeezed her hands a little as an assurance.

Sakura blushed again and her eyes widened. "No Syaoran! I...I really...um...don't need it. You can go home!"

Syaoran went closer to her and cupped her cheeks. "Sakura, please trust me. I won't do anything that you don't want. I just want you to relax and feel how is it like to be treated like a princess. You've been through a lot of things, let me lighten your burdens." He gave her a gentle and assuring smile.

She breathed in slowly and closed her eyes. "Okay. I'll be done in 30 minutes."

"That's my girl." He released her and watched as she strode towards her bedroom.

Sakura sighed as she laid her head in the tub and closed her eyes. _I've never experienced such things before and I'm enjoying it._ She opened her eyes and scooped some bubbles for her to smell. _Roses. I wonder where he got this. Oh well, my 30 minutes is almost over._ She stood up, grabbed a towel and dried herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She got dressed in a white tank top and blue pajamas. A knock startled her a little.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?"

She walked towards her door and opened it. Syaoran eyed her clothes and came in carrying some bottles. "Some aromatic oils that I found in your dresser. It seems that none of them were used."

"Tomoyo gave them to me." She gave him a sheepish smile. "I don't also have the time to use them."

"That's why I'm here. Now, lay down on your bed on your stomach so I could start on your back." Syaoran placed the aromatic oils on the table beside her bed.

Sakura did so and closed her eyes.

"Don't sleep on it or you might not enjoy it."

Sakura chuckled and opened her eyes. "I'm not sleeping, just trying to relax."

Syaoran sat down beside her. "I'll just lift up your tank top so I could put on some oils and work much better on your back then I'll go to your arms, legs and lastly your feet.

"Okay." Sakura said softly. As soon as she felt Syaoran's hands on her back, she felt an electricity going through her body and she shuddered a little. His hands were doing wonders on her back.

Syaoran smiled watching Sakura sleeping as his hands massage the smooth skin of her legs. _That's good baby, sleep well. You'll be fine under my care. _ He pulled down her pajama and started working on her left foot. _I want you to experience how good I will be to my mate or wife in human terms._

***************

Sakura stretched and yawned. _That is the most wonderful sleep I had in years!_ She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table wondering why it didn't ring. _Oh my! It's 8:00 already! Mr. Takashi would get mad at me!!_ She quickly stood up was able to wash her face, put a little make-up, brush her hair and dress up in about five minutes. She ran down the stairs, forgetting that she was wearing her 3 inched heals. She stopped when she found a small package lying in front of her door.

_Sakura,_

_This is for your lunch. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to eat breakfast so I packed in a lot of food. Enjoy eating!_

_Love,_

_Syaoran_

She smiled and picked it up as she dashed outside.

The employees of TAKA Company looked up as the secretary of Mr. Takashi as Sakura passed by. She ran as fast as she can towards the elevator that was about to close.

"Hhhhooooee!!! Wait up!" 

One of the employees who was inside the elevator held the door as Sakura came in. 

"Thank you." She smiled at the middle aged man. As soon as the elevator stopped on Mr. Takashi's floor, she went out and ran towards his office. She placed her things down and smoothed her dress and hair down before knocking on Mr. Takashi's door.

"Come in!"

Sakura's heartbeat raced as she thought of possible excuses. She opened the door and walked slowly towards her boss table. "Um...sir...please don't fire me..."

Mr. Takashi looked up smiling at her. "Fire you? Why should I? I have assigned an assistant for you so you don't have to do anything."

Sakura just stared at her boss' unusual behavior. "Uh...are you okay, sir?"

"I'm feeling good. You can go now, Ms. Kinomoto so I could finish these papers" Mr. Takashi smiled at her again and looked back at the papers he was reading earlier.

Sakura and walked out of Mr. Takashi's office dumbfounded. _Is he the real Mr. Takashi or the real one was abducted by the aliens?_

Well, well...hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the late update, I'm a working girl now. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
